Just the Beginning
by Lola7
Summary: COMPLETE Gordo trys to impress Lizzie what will he do? Cute sweet funny one shot story song fic; song is by bolwing for soup


~~~~~~~~~One chapter story I worked on for a while I was listening to this song and thought It'd be cool t make a story out of. And I was right I was fun I thought it was kinda funny. It's all in Gordo's POV and him and Lizzie are both 17 okay? Well read and review!~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just the Beginning Chapter 1 You have my heart  
  
*8 o'clock, Monday night and I'm waitin'  
  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me.  
  
Her name is Nona, she's a rocker with a nose ring,  
  
She wears a two way, but I'm not quite sure what that means.  
  
"Thanks mom" I said as I got outta my mom's car. I overslept and was late for school, why? Just guess, I was staying up thinking about Lizzie. Where is she anyway?................ wait.....she's coming towards me! Okay Gordo calm down.  
  
*And when she walks,  
  
All the wind blows and the angels sing.  
  
"Hey Gordo, where have you been?........oh my gosh Gordo! There's Ethan..he coming here what do I do! Do I look okay?!!"  
  
"Lizzie you.......look-" but I was cut off  
  
"Lizza Lizza Lizza, lookin fine" said Ethan passing us by. Lizzie quickly ran to followed him  
  
"....beautiful"  
  
*She doesn't notice me!  
  
Cause she is watchin' wrestling  
  
Creamin' over tough guys  
  
Listenin' to rap metal  
  
Turntables in her eyes  
  
It's like a bad movie  
  
She is lookin' through me  
  
If you were me, then you'd be  
  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
  
As I fail miserably,  
  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
"How can you listen to this?" I said later at Lizzie house. I laughed. She was listening to Good Charlotte's "Riot girl" which I think has no actual point. But it was cute, watching her I mean.  
  
"Oh come on Gordo how can you not? And oh my gosh! Did I tell you?! When I was talking to Ethan he said he got ticket to see them, Good Charlotte!! Can you believe that??!!??"  
  
'I could get those tickets' I thought  
  
*She likes the godsmack and I like agent orange  
  
Her cd changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
  
She says she'd like to score some reefer and a forty  
  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have  
  
"Gordo?"  
  
"Oh yeah,......um that's awesome"  
  
"Yeah and that's not the best part, he said he's two ticket and asked me if I wanted to come!!"  
  
'Kill me now please'- "Lizzie that's....good for you, I mean you've been wanting those ticket forever"  
  
"Yeah! Not as much as I wanted Ethan!! Who knew we both had the same favorite band??!?"  
  
"Yeah, Lizzie that's gr-great" I sighed  
  
*She likes 'em with a mustache  
  
Racetrack season pass  
  
Drivin' in a Trans-Am  
  
Does a mullet make a man?  
  
"Oh Gordo you're such a good friend. Listening to me go on about Ethan, I mean I would bother you with it but Miranda's gone again I can't help it. But I'm glad I got you to talk about anything with, I don't know what I'd do without you"  
  
I grinned, I couldn't help it. "Well I got your back right?"  
  
"Yeah" she smiled, I melted. The doorbell rang.  
  
"That must be Ethan. I'm so nervous I mean what if he thinks............"  
  
I stopped listening to her. Once again the thoughts of me in her mind where pushed away by Ethan, am I really that transparent?  
  
*It's like a bad movie  
  
She is lookin' through me  
  
If you were me, then you'd be  
  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
  
As I fail miserably,  
  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
"Gordo? I said do I look okay?"  
  
I looked at her. She was wearing these tight red plaid pants, a black belt with rhinestones on them and a black spaghetti shirt. (AN: pretend Gordo doesn't really know the name of all that Lizzie is wearing cuz I think that's kinda weird for a guy to know the name of all that but I had to describe what she was wearing soo) Her hair was down and had some kinda black highlights in it. I looked her up and down, wait....was that a belly button ring?  
  
*There she goes again  
  
With fishnets on, and dreadlocks in her hair  
  
She broke my heart, I wanna be sedated  
  
Well I guess that was her usual wardrobe, at least after middle school. Sort of a puck looking style. I didn't really care what she wore but at the same time I love the way she dressed. It showed she didn't really care what everyone else thought. I loved her more and more no matter what she did and I smiled at her she looked beautiful. "Lizzie you look............"  
  
*All I wanted was to see her naked!  
  
I grinned  
  
"Is it that bad?" she said frowning  
  
I blushed realizing I hadn't said anything "No no Lizzie you look amazing"  
  
Lizzie's cheeks turned a lite shade of pink. 'She blushed, now I'm in her mind again; instead of Ethan.'  
  
Suddenly her mom came in "Lizzie, Ethan's waiting for you down stairs"  
  
I sighed, here we go again  
  
"Thanks for the help Gordo!" she kissed my cheek and ran down stairs.  
  
"You're welcome" I said t a closed door. I guess I should follow her. How bad could it be? I was just watching her swoon of Ethan, oh yeah it was that bad.  
  
"Thanks Ethan!" I heard her say to Ethan as I got to the top of the stairs. I slowly made my way to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Well you guys have fun" her mom said  
  
"We will" said Lizzie happily  
  
"Yeah Mrs. McG Lizza and I'll have a cool time, we're seeing Benji and Joel!!!" Ethan said in his so called "getto" voice.  
  
But Lizzie laughed. I liked it when she laughed.  
  
"Hey! Don't forget Paul and Billy!" she said  
  
"See you guys" said Ms. McGuire  
  
They both headed out the door "Lizzie! Wait!" I yelled before she walked out  
  
"Yeah, Gordo?" she turned around still half way out the door  
  
"You can't......I can't" I sighed but them smiled "I mean have fun and remember I've got your back" I grinned  
  
She laughed "Yeah okay,...........bye Gordo"  
  
'There she goes. Well maybe I'll have something she'll look forward to seeing'  
  
"Hey Gordo! I have to tell you some..........." Said Lizzie after she got back from the concert. She stared at me. Was that a good thing? Did I really look that different? "Gordo!?!? What are you wearing!?!?!!" she said looking at me up and down.  
  
I was wearing a black hoody with the hood over my head covering my eyes and black sunglasses. I had a silver chain around my neck, like 6 rings and the biggest watch I owned on. I had found the biggest pants I could and found this chain to go around the bet loop. Gosh it's hard to dress like Ethan.  
  
*Now I am watchin' wrestling  
  
Tryin' to be a tough guy  
  
Listenin' to rap metal  
  
Turntables in my eyes  
  
I can't grow a mustache  
  
And I ain't got no season pass  
  
All I got's a moped...moped....moped.....  
  
"um......what do you mean?" I said hesitantly  
  
"I mean, is this some kinda joke?"  
  
Oh great now I just look pathetic. I knew this wouldn't work. "Liz- I mean Lizza so was the par-ta super COOLIO" Oh my  
gosh. Did I really just say that, give it up Gordon, it's over now, just forget it.  
  
"Gordo are you feeling okay?"  
  
"My temp's norm if dats whatcha me"  
  
"......oh okay....." she said looking somewhat disappointed "........well I kinda wanted to tell you something but.....I don't really know now" She looked down  
  
"Lizzie listen," I threw off my glasses and they knocked over one of Mr. McGuire's Gnomes but she didn't seem to notice "I don't know what I'm doing I either. I guess I just wanted to act more like someone you wanted to hang out, like.......... Ethan"  
  
"Gordo," she looked at me sympathetically. Just what I need pity.  
  
* It's like a bad movie  
  
She is lookin' through me  
  
If you were me, then you'd be  
  
Screamin' "Someone shoot me!"  
  
As I fail miserably,  
  
Tryin' to get the girl all the bad guys want.  
  
"You don't need to impress me, I like you the way you are that's why I-"  
  
"Wait Lizzie, I guess I better tell you. I mean I've been avoiding it, well my whole life but I'm just gonna say it. Lizzie, I love you" She gasped but I continued "I love everything about you and I can't help it if looking at you just makes me smile. You are so carefree and wonderful, without you I don't know what I'd be. I may not be what you're looking for in a boyfriend and I might not be like Ethan or Ronnie or some hot guy you like but you'll always have my heart, and I'll love you for everything you are, always. I lov-" I was cut off by Lizzie's lips against mine.  
  
A surge of energy hit my heart like tons of fireworks going off inside me. Didn't know it'd be so amazing better than a dream and anything can happen then. I could live for this. I wrapped my arms around her as our kiss deepened. Her soft lips where slowly pulling away. Great it's over, wait her arms are around me, hugging me? Why, wait is she crying? I put my arms around her for a hug it felt good to have her in my arms. I may not know what she's thinking but I'm enjoying it while it lasts hey, maybe it'll never end. She pulled away from me. Spoke too soon.  
  
Lizzie smiled and put a hand to her face to wipe away a tear, she laughed softly and smiled to herself.  
  
"Gordo,"she sighed. My smiled disappeared, what did I do this time? She shook her head and gave me another quick kiss. Now I was really confused  
  
"Lizzie I don't know-"  
  
"Gordo listen. I was trying to tell you I love you too. When I was at that concert with Ethan. I realized it wasn't really were I wanted to be or......with the person I wanted to be with"  
  
"So Lizzie-" She cut me off again  
  
"Sure Ethan's hot but he's not my sweet caring cute wonderful guy.........Gordo"  
  
I grinned and was about to lean in for another kiss but she stopped me "Just one question"  
  
"Okay, um........shoot"  
  
"Super coolio?" she laughed.  
  
I smiled with relief and we both laughed. And we where back in each others arms kissing and hugging. Nothing more was needed to be said we understood and it was better that way.  
  
*She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
(There she goes again)  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
(There she goes again)  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
She's the girl all the bad guys want!  
  
Yeah, maybe. But this wasn't the end of us we'd be together, I'd make sure. This was just the beginning.  
  
~~~~~~~So how'd ya like it? I liked it I mean it was fun to write and so ya anyway. If anyone noticed what Lizzie was wearing was what the girl in video for "Girl all the bad guys want" was wearing. So I don't think I'm copying well actually I am but like anyone really cares if I stole their outfit idea! And also if anyone noticed I skipped some verses sorry I wrote it like that and when I tried to fit in the other parts it wouldn't work oh well I liked how it turned out. So what'd YOU think of it? Tell me R/R!  
  
Lola~~~ 


End file.
